


Missing

by Hinny_B



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck mentioned, Gen, Huey Dewy & Louie Duck mentioned, Scrooge McDuck mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinny_B/pseuds/Hinny_B
Summary: After fixing a monitor from her wrecked rocket, Della sees her boys for the first time and realizes how much she misses everyone.





	Missing

The monitor crackled to life. Relief flooded her, nearly knocking her to her knees. _Finally_ , she thought, slipping around the makeshift table. Hours of work were seconds away from paying off. The screen flickered then a color image broke through the static and a voice spoke through the speakers.

“And so Duckburg is saved thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family.”

Della stared unbelieving at the screen as her uncle stood smiling, surrounded by ducklings and ducks she didn't know. Her hand trembled only a little as she reached out and touched the glass. Where was Donald? Where was her twin? Where were her...

Realization struck her and she shoved her goggles up for a clearer view. Three boys, one in red, one in blue, and one in green, all surrounding Scrooge. He looked so proud. 

They looked like Donald.

They looked like her.

It couldn't. She hadn't been gone that long, had she?

“Boys?”

Tears stung her eyes, pinching her sinuses as she held them back. They'd hatched without her. Had grown up without her.

Time cared little for the individual, marching forward, but it could be a fickle thing and the cosmic storm had done nothing but mess up hers. She knew she'd lost some, but hadn't realized how much until this moment. 

A shaky smile tipped the edges of her bill, but she couldn't push them further. If she did, she'd lose control of her emotions and she needed to keep calm. She had to keep working. She had to get the radio transmitter fixed before she lost any more time. 

Her boys were so big. Did they go by the names she'd chosen or did they have nicknames they preferred? What were they like? What were their hobbies? Did any of them have the McDuck or Duck tempers? There were so many things she wanted to know about them. Favorite foods, best subjects in school. Her boys were old enough to go to school! Did they play sports or did Scrooge and Donald drag them off on wild adventures?

She wouldn't know anything if she didn't get back to work though. If she could get the transmitter working, she could send a distress signal. It'd been her goal other than simply survive since the crash, but as she tried to move, Della found she couldn't. 

Her beak trembled, tears spilled forth, running along her bill as shoved the heels of her hands against them. They couldn't keep back the tide though. Tears found their way through around the edges as she choked and sputtered. 

She wanted to hear them. She wanted to hear Donald yell at her for making them worry. She wanted to hear Scrooge tell her how he missed her. Most of all, she wanted to hear her boys call her “Mom”.

Gasping for air, the room echoed with her sobs. She could barely move, her hands digging further into her eyes, adding physical pain to the shattering of her heart. Minutes ticked away, the monitor's speakers detailing the defeat of the shadow creatures that had wrecked Duckburg. The broadcaster continuing her report and garnering a short interview from Scrooge. The ducklings cheered randomly, prompting either Scrooge or Mrs. Beakley, whom Della only recognized by her accent, to shush them. Donald eventually appeared in frame just as the broadcaster wrapped up, his garbled grumbling causing a moment's relief from Della's grief.

She continued to cry as the news moved on to clean up and other regional affairs. Della didn't care. It'd been too much. Hearing them, seeing them, she wanted to hold them all so badly that she could almost imagine the weight of her twin and uncle. Those touches she remembered, but she longed to know the three small arms of her boys.

Curled up on the floor, her arms hugging her knees, she peered bleary eyed at the screen. An occasional shudder running through her as the last of her sorrow petered out. Dripping on the metal floor and down to the moon. Slowly her breathing evened out, her eyes cleared, but the ache still remained. The news changed again, talking about the weather and Della took one long steady breath before pushing herself up off the floor.

She'd gotten this far, there was no way she was stopping. After all, she was Della Duck, greatest aviator of her generation, twin to Donald Duck, bravest sailor of his generation, and niece to Scrooge McDuck, greatest adventurer ever. These Ducks don't quit. She'd get home to her family, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Della Duck for the first time and hearing her voice, that hopeful, yet sad tone, I had to write a little something about how seeing her children would effect her.


End file.
